As the popularity of social networking grows, the number of digital images generated and shared using social networks grows as well. Prior to sharing such digital images on social networks, users may wish to augment the image. For example, users may wish to recolor portions of the image. Conventional methods for digitally recoloring images, also referred to as image “colorization” or “recolorization,” require considerable user intervention (e.g., substantial annotation) and computational processing and are thus tedious, time-consuming, and computationally expensive tasks. Aspects of the present disclose address enhanced image recolorization techniques that may be especially optimized for deployment with mobile devices (e.g., smart phones).